


Bond

by A Lost Time Journal (RoNask)



Series: A Journal's Stolen Pages [10]
Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 10:42:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15794883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoNask/pseuds/A%20Lost%20Time%20Journal
Summary: They might have lost everything, but that does not mean they'll stop fighting.





	Bond

“It’s two in the morning, I should get going,” she said looking down at her lap for a moment, her fingers playing with the blanket covering her legs.  
“You do can sleep here, you know, wouldn’t be the first time” he shrugged, “And I don’t mind the company”  
“You shouldn’t have to sleep in the chair while in your own room” she observed.  
“Then we get another bed here if you want”  
Lucy paused. “I shouldn’t leave Jiya alone, especially now”  
“But…?”  
She watched him before facing at her hands and shifted on her seat. “She prefers to be alone, I feel that. She’ll hardly look at me”  
“But you don’t think she should be alone”  
The historian didn’t answer, just held his gaze.  
“You should give her space” he advised, “She might want to change rooms too”  
“But Rufus…”  
“Will get back and when he does, we’ll figure it all out, but I don’t think Jiya gets any sleep with his ghost over her head”  
Preston considered in silence. “I know what it is like to have no one to talk to”  
“She has Connor, Lucy. You shouldn’t feel guilty for what happened”  
Their eyes met.  
“Why are you doing this?” she questioned.  
“Because it has been days. You come here, we drink, we talk about everything but Rufus. I know what grief looks like, Lucy, and so do you”  
A beat. “I don’t know if I can do this” she confessed, avoiding his eyes, her face feeling warm while her fingers felt cold. There was a lump on her throat.  
“Have you seen Connor’s things?” Flynn asked. Her answer was little beyond a frown. “He has been going over computer parts, I saw him eyeing a tin can once and saying something about radio signal” he showed her the palm of his hands, “I have no idea of what he’s trying to build, but I wouldn’t be surprised if he managed to make a time machine out of it. That’s how he copes, he won’t stop, Jiya won’t stop, neither will Wyatt and Agent Christopher. You know grief, Lucy, we both do, we’ve survived it before and I know you’ll do so again”  
“And Rittenhouse? Will it ever end?”  
“There’s only one way to find out”  
“What if we lose everything?”  
He shifted in his seat. “I doubt we’ll save anything by backing down. And I’d rather die trying to stop them”  
“We’ve already lost everything, haven’t we?”  
“Maybe” he conceded, “But we still have each other, this team is all we have and we are all they have”  
“The least we can do is fight for them”  
Garcia nodded at her, kneeling on the ground before her. He took one of her hands and kissed the back of it. “Rest, Lucy. Tomorrow we fight, for Rufus”  
She met his eyes and shook her head in agreement. “For Rufus”


End file.
